Purgatory
by Deadboat
Summary: Bulma's persevering mind can get her only so far in remaining sane within her compromising environment but when she she shares a mental link with the Prince of all Saiyans, loneliness be damned. In fact, she just might miss it. AU VegetaxBulma Saiyan
1. Incarcerated

This is a BulmaXVegeta fic.

Purgatory

1: Incarcerated

The ferocity in her scream rang into the empty halls of Frieza's main compound. Her head was tossed back with gapping jaws rowed with white teeth.

The straps that held her down were quickly snapping apart as she pressed her chest up against them. Creatures of many colors scrambled about trying to force the child to comply.

Fear didn't dominate the little female. The stronger of her emotions was to get away from the randomly surfacing faces that crowded her and the stress of being pinned. Her finger tips burned with ki that shot out into the room downing several of the soldiers within pulses of scattered hot light.

Though, several lay motionless others quickly replaced them. The door opened and closed frantically blowing the girl's black hair on her face. The way out.

"Hold her down I'll put a pulse through her head." One armored creature said looking down the sights of his weapon into the mixing fray before him. He was stationed on a platform over looking the table where executions were performed on ki aware prisoners. The gun the man steadied was a rendering of a huge concentrated blast that caused trauma to internal organs instantly killing the victim. Yet, the man couldn't consider firing into the room fearing hitting one of his comrades.

From an observing window above the room was a tall black horned purple creature adorned by high ranking armor. The other similar creature standing next to him had a limp tail and obviously held a higher regard to himself with his arms crossed molding to his chest. Both were looking intensely into the room.

"It seems like a waste, Lord Frieza." Ginyu said leaning in watching the euthanization taking place. Another strong scream from the girl emphasized his point.

"Hmm, Captain Ginyu, is this hard to watch?" Frieza, too, was mildly impressed by how the child, like a classic Saiyan, fought to her very last breath.

"No sir, it's just the Saiyans are rare now and good fighters nowadays are hard to come by." He was referring to the chunks of the space flotsam floating in the vicinity of where planet Vegeta used to be. The home planet of the now critically endangered Saiyan race.

The final strap broke and a blood splattered in an arch a crossed the window in front of Ginyu and Frieza. They both turned their attention mildly back towards the frantic movement in the room where sliding blood obscured some of their view.

Ginyu didn't say a word and let his master draw his own conclusion based upon what he saw. Luckily, most of the evidence was leading the lord to a final conclusion in Ginyu's favor. Though, he hoped that he would hurry along his decision. The child seemed to be getting tired out quickly from fighting off the soldiers.

"I see your angle Ginyu."

"How astute of you, Sir." Ginyu smiled knowing he now had a way out of this body who's power level would max out in a few years to come.

"Very well, you can have your toy but keep her out of my hair." Frieza poked the button on his scouter that linked to the man's on the gun.

The man listened intently to the lord's orders. He pressed a button and the huge gun powered down- its loud hum faded away. Aware of the new born silence and unsure of the shifting mood in the room, everyone stopped trying to restrain the Saiyan child for her demise.

"Thank you Lord Frieza." Ginyu bowed at the waist. The galaxy ruler smirked and turned around with his tail arching in a loop that complimented his graceful reptilian movement. Then he exited the room leaving Ginyu to his own plots.

Down in the execution room all the men were still having a hard time constricting the movement of the little Saiyan who had won her life. She exploited the weakness in the soldier's rapid and unsteady movement. Even though she was only 5 years old the typical Saiyan child was still at a higher power level then most of the grunts in the compound.

From above Ginyu made his way down to the level of the room and pressed a button to open the door. The soldier who was at the gun saluted the captain. The other soldiers were obviously too busy to perform any respectful greetings.

The door remained open with two blue irises set upon it's metaphorical freedom. Only two men where now between her and the steps of freedom outside but concretely she couldn't think much beyond that. The open door was the immediate epitome of her focus.

She yanked her right arm free of an orange alien with tuft white hair. The man realized his hand was empty and made another grab towards the child. She instantly jumped and smashed the man on her left into the orange one underneath her. She then bounced off their dazed bodies and headed for her prize.

Moments before her first step outside a fast hand grabbed her by her arm holding her still. The soldiers faces all looked slightly lifted seeing Captain Ginyu restraining the Saiyan child.

In her mind there wasn't any reason within her logic to fear Ginyu. So, like with the soldiers, unaware of the compounded danger of the gun, she struggled and bit down hard into his skin. Her head shook about trying to shred the meat from his wrist.

Ginyu reared back and forcefully tossed the girl from his arm where she landed back first into the wall with a loud thump of crushed metal from behind her. She slid from the concaved dent to the floor where she slumped in a dazed state.

The captain racked his knuckles a crossed her cheek bone in a harsh smack. Startled, her gaze ascended upon his face where his eye ridges were angrily drawn. His massive bulk cast a shadow upon her. Instinctively she shrank away but still held his gaze with a glare of her own as a outward shield.

"From now on you belong to Lord Frieza. That is, if your tiny monkey brain can understand that." Insulted, the girl wiped the blood from her mouth and stood up. She squared him in the face.

"I belong to no one." Independent intelligence burned brightly behind her eyes negating the authority of Ginyu's comment. Her body was bowed low into a defensive stance and sweat defiantly dripped over her red cheek to the floor.

Her defiance was met with another gouging of her face with his knuckles. Force from the strike knocked her down again but, to her relief, not against the wall. This time she didn't get up. Instead she held still critically looking at the floor breathing the pain away and waited settling her pumping heart.

Despite everything, a ball dropped through her gut. There wasn't any idiocy in the towering creature's eyes betraying a weakness to her like the frantic soldiers had . A somber reality finally clamed her logic. There wasn't a way out.

"Get up maggot." She settled into a still state of mind and didn't move letting her body and the obvious moment build. A sleepy calmness numbed her skull from the melting presents of the man. Only her little tail slightly curled towards her thigh against the white floor. The last thoughts scrambling in her head died.

"I said get up!" Ginyu's deep chest commands vibrated the ground. The soldiers, too curious to get on with their duties, watch the paused struggle. Each one of them stood still for the encroaching moment.

The pinnacle breeched as his patients caved and his foot was on a one way course for her side. She stole one more full breath before his pointed toe erupted into her ribs.

Lights from the ceiling fluttered by like passing birds. She didn't know that she was moving instead of the lights until the air flushed over her face. Within seconds of flying a hot black creature devoured her mind after a mass collided with her skull efficiently taking her conscious away.

TBC

A/N I need an experienced beta-reader. Any takers?


	2. Intruder

Purgatory

2: Intruder

The identity of her current location puzzled her. Certainly it was somewhere she had been before. Yet, she was unsure of its familiarity- like an overwhelming sense of déjà vu.

The Saiyan was sure that she wasn't dreaming. Atmosphere in the location wasn't correct nor was it unbelievably realistic like most of her experiences while asleep. So, sleeping was ruled out. Maybe, instead, she was dead in solitary confinement in hell but when she conjured up hell as an idea this place didn't fit.

There wasn't any sound, sight or touch but it wasn't comparable to being blind or deaf. It more resembled a sort of private room in limbo where a wall surrounded her mind. An image of a brain within a skull was a good description or her mind snuggly fit within the barriers of her head was another.

Where ever she was, she was content to stay put within her identified sanctuary. This place was her's and her's alone. The only thing, excusing the tail, that truly belonged to her and not to some over brutalizing monster barging into her life claiming her free will.

The thought of the man's face was immediately purged from her mind. She was too tired to be angry.

Sometime later her idle was interrupted, when she least expected it, by a single thread brushing her mind like a finger trailing her skin. She felt it repeat.

The intrusion seemed to lack any intelligence behind its poking. It was only inquisitive like a naive child stroking her mind. She wasn't sure what to reciprocate to its intentions.

In some relation, sometime ago, she remembered waking up in the middle of the night hearing repeated screams with no one around. Each one seemed to have fallen over a cliff. First loud then faded away. That night, instead of gentle probing, it felt like they were dragging their fingernails over her brain.

This, however, wasn't anything like that night.

She waited a bit for it to leave but it didn't. Instead it remained persistent in its unknown goals.

Impatient with the repetitive prodding, she hesitantly pushed her mind against it experimenting with first contact. Upon the brush the curiosity in it shifted into a recognizable thought of excitement. Though the thread remained primitive, it seemed to bound around the outer layer of her conscious almost in a rejoicing manner. As if it had made a miraculous discovery.

But just as it came, the thread retreated suddenly as if running away. What she supposed scared it off was a humming sound. It brought her from the hole into what she was convinced was a perdition.

At first her vision was blurry but it soon corrected itself. Everything was engulfed by a waving green substance. Things beyond her were morphed into unfamiliar globs of color and shape. Bubbles mocked her disorientation by tickling up her sides.

Eventually the green water slowly drained away from somewhere below her. Then, dripping, the convex glass lifted up leaving the Saiyan sitting up on the bottom looking around. She removed the breathing tube from her face by sliding the mask off. It swung limp behind her dripping.

Bright lights burned from above. She shielded her sensitive sight with a hand curtaining her brow. She absently flicked water from her tail and squinted at a small lizard looking creature with shouldered armor working the controls and glancing over his shoulder at her a few times. His movements were quick as if driven by fear.

After he pressed the last button, the purple and yellow spotted reptile opened a vented locker door. It held a chest plate similar to his but, unlike his, it was a deep blue with white trim and gold plating over the shoulders and abdomen. The little knobs holding it clicked as he turned them releasing the armor from its rack. He then opened up a cabinet adjacent to the locker and retrieved a flimsy black suit complete with limp arms and legs.

"Put these on." His mannerisms were hurried. The girl caught the suit that she soon discovered was called under armor. Her fingers ran over the material in wonder. It felt like skin only stretchy.

Weary of the lizard, she put her foot through the neck hole at the top. With persistent wiggling the under armor slid snuggly over her limbs and torso. She pulled her tail through the precut hole in the back surprised it was there. It clung to her body but it wasn't stifling as she previously predicted. Afterward, the chest plate followed. The ring around the abdomen portion shrank around her stomach and settled into a perfect fit over her chest.

In a mirror on the wall was a person she didn't recognize: a short chubby child with limbs lacking sufficient length stared back with blue eyes positioned on a puff cheeked face framed with purple hair.

As if grabbed by the heart she froze staring at the off colored hair. It was no longer black and course that defied gravity in spiked strips. Instead it was smooth and hung straight to the ground. Her brain gagged on the change.

She pressed her forehead into the cool mirror letting the realization wash her mind. This was beyond warped. Though why, she didn't know. Nothing in her head could make a realization surface until the reason presented itself physically.

Another form loomed behind her from within the mirror. She instantly hunched defensively and hissed behind her. Ginyu smiled smugly at her reaction. She looked better with the purple hair then he had anticipated. Appule had done a good job with the genetic alterations though, the Saiyan before him didn't look too happy about it.

His curved lips sent a understanding into her head causing a mental meltdown upon the collision.

"What did you do to me?" She spoke brokenly as if she didn't believe what she saw. Ginyu used the mirror to watch the changes in her face. The descent in a stage or madness had started.

"You like it? I personally love purple."

He reminisced when he first had discovered the creature's body he now inhabited. He loved the rich leather texture of the creature magnificent purple skin and the black horns were a nice accent.

Now, it was assured that his next body would still have the royal coloration even though it was a female one.

It didn't really bother him that much, after all, 'he' was actually an it. Ginyu was a body snatching type of alien that didn't have a gender but had the ability to adjust its gender according to what body they inhabited. It had been a while since he had been a female and he welcomed the change especially since he was given a Saiyan body.

Saiyans, now extremely rare, were a rare type of species where both genders were equally powerful-not just favoring the male. Even though Ginyu wanted Vegeta, he had to accept that the prince belonged to Lord Frieza. It wasn't a huge loss. He would get what he wanted.

Ginyu shrugged off the slight disappointment and looked his future body in the very blue of her eyes. As much as he wanted to switch now she had to have time to develop into a proper fighter and be destroyed from the inside out making the change easier. The rewards for waiting were a delicious reality on his tongue.

"Change me back!" She screamed. The Captain raised his hand to correct her out burst but paused when she flinched. It pleased him to know that she was learning quickly where she belonged, though a quick change in her behavior meant an adaptive mind. Something very hard to break.

"Sorry cupcake, can't be done, the change is permanent. You'll learn to like it."

The girl dropped to her knees. She sat very still as tears slid over her cheeks. Her teeth gripped tightly under her lips setting her jaw line to a hard edge. Her hands gripped the purple hair taunt in a white knuckle grip as if she was going to rip it out.

The tail at the base of her spine smacked the floor causing things on shelves to topple over and crash to the floor. Some of the items rolled around adding to the chorus of destruction. The white tiles beneath her cracked and flipped from her ki's power.

This behavior dignified the small victory for the captain.

TBC

A/N: Deds to my reviewers.


End file.
